ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (2014 TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a animated tv show released in July 3rd, 2014. It will be a show included in CW Kids '''and '''ABC Family. The show will be based off the comics, movies, and video games off of this superhero. It will be developed by Greg Weisman. Once again, Josh Keaton will take on the acting of Spider-Man. Although the show is unknown when to end, it is hinted to be 2014-2016. And it is revealed that not only the show will be based on movies and comics, but will also have a different approach on things. Disney decides to make a plan with this show, creating more than even Spider-Man. The property such as toys and THE game will be in Disney stores and gaming stores like Gamestop. The season premiere will arrive in July 3rd, 2014. There is a confirmation that there will be 6 seasons altogether. The Video Game Story The missions will have as many story missions that the show has episodes. So the game gives the player time to finish the game and the story has many plots just like the show except the main plot is Kingpin and his villains' "Big Plan" for Spidey. Online Mode The online mode features players able to play in Xbox Live (Xbox One and Xbox 360) and PS3 Live and PS4 Live. The players get to experience a mode similar to the game that has multiplayer, Batman: Arkham Origins. There will be 5 arenas; The Daily Bugle, Oscorp Tower, Oscorp Power Plant, HYDRA Base, and Fisk Tower. We get to play for 4 teams; a team of Spider-Man and Black Cat, having the DLC be Miles Morales Spider-Man and Black Widow. Another team for Kingpin and his troops. It will be like the Batman game; have the players battle as the troops and thugs, while whoever opens the door first at whatever arena they're at gets to play the boss. The other team is Shocker and his street thugs, and the last one consists of Crime Master's gang. Even though in the show and story, Crime Master and Kingpin work together, but this is just for online sakes. The thugs and troops will receive many weapons with a very big environment for all arenas especially the Daily Bugle. Playable *Spider-Man- both in story and online, and in the story, players have the freedom to change into Peter Parker in an alleyway anytime they want to. *Black Cat- players get to experience to play as her in the story and online. *Captain America- for the story only, along with using Steve Rogers as well. *Iron Man- for story, along with using Tony Stark. *Ultimate Spider-Man- DLC and can play as Miles Morales as an alternate suit in the DLC for the online gaming. *Black Widow- DLC pack, having the player able to play as her in the online DLC. Alternate Suits *Spider-Man- Spider-Man Original Black Suited Spider-Man Spider-Man 3 Symbiote The Amazing Spider-Man Suit The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Suit Future Foundation Ultimate Spider-Man Cap Spidey Mix For The Story: Iron Spider *Black Cat- Black Cat Web Of Shadows Black Cat Friend Or Foe Black Cat The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Black Cat The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Black Cat Spider-Man Lover Suit *Captain America- Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier Zombie *Iron Man- For The Story: Mark 42 Mark 1 Mark 2 Mark 3 Mark 4 Mark 5 Mark 6 Mark 32 Features and Tones *The show will be like Spectacular Spider-Man 2008; humurous Spidey like in the comics. *It will feature a more darker tone than any other Spider-Man show, even though it is a kids show. *Some of the story contents will be made up instead of from the comics. *Lesser known foes will appear in episodes of the series. *Harry Osborn will be darker in here than in any other he has ever been in. It will be a dark tone like in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 2014 ''film. *Some of the episodes will be inspired by comic lines. *The show will feature a lot of Peter Parker's drama and social life. Synopsis In the first two seasons, Peter Parker will be in his senior year of Midtown High School, with season 1 running from July 2014 to November 2014, while season 2 runs from November 2014 to February 2015. In the third and fourth seasons, it will be revolving around Peter's year in college with Gwen, Mary Jane, and a changed Harry Osborn. And Nick Fury has sent in Avengers heroes to help Spider-Man fight his greatest enemies yet! Season 3 will be running from March 2015 to August 2015, with season 4 running from September 2015 to December 2015. In the fifth and sixth seasons, it has been 2 years after Gwen Stacy's death and Parker being 22 years old. He is not even over Gwen's death yet, having only his friends and his new girlfriend, MJ, help him. The Avengers and Agent Venom continue on helping Spider-Man, while new villains appear, later having a HUGE plan for Spider-Man. Will Peter defeat all these villains? Season 5 will be running from January 2016 to June 2016. Season 6, the last one of the series, will run from June 2016 to October 2016. Characters Heroes: *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man''' *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' *'Flash Thompson/Agent Venom' *'Nick Fury' Avengers Heroes: *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' *'Thor' *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' *'Bucky Barnes/Bucky Cap' *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' *'Agent Maria Hill' *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' Villains: *'Harry Osborn/Green Goblin' *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' *'Quetin Beck/Mysterio' *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man' *'The Crime Master' *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' *'Kaine' *'Maxwell Markham/Grizzly' *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage' *'Eddie Brock Jr/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin' *'Max Dillon/Electro' *'Herman Scultz/Shocker' *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' *'Norman Osborn/The Goblin' *'Ned Leeds/Hobgoblin' *'Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart' *'Mark Raxton/Molten Man' *'Michael Morbius/Morbius' *'Loki' *'Arnim Zola' *'Laffy' *'Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier' *'Ivan Vanko/Whiplash' *'Emil Blonsky/Abomination' *'Mastermind' *'Baron von Wolfgang Strucker' *'Obidiah Stane/Iron Monger' *'Super Skrull' *'The Living Laser' *'Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk' *'Hyperion' *'Blaze' *'Alex O'Hirn/R.H.I.N.O' *'William Baker/Sandman' *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' *'Richard Fisk/The Rose' *'Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater' *'Angelo Fortunato/Venom II' *'Spencer Smythe' *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' *'Anne Weying/She-Venom' *'Thomas Fireheart/Puma' *'Macdonald Gargan/Scorpion' *'Silvermane Manfredi/Silvermane' *'The Ox' *'Abe Jenkins/Beetle' *'Lily Hollister/The Menace' *'Alistair Smythe/The Spider-Slayer' *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin II' *'Fancy Dan' *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' *'Anthony Davis/Ringer' *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' *'Dr. Miles Warran/The Jackal' *'Curt Connors/Lizard' *'Sable Manfredi/Silver Sable' *'Aleskei Styevich/Rhino' *'Jason Macendale/Demogoblin' *'Carrion' *'Leslie Gesneria/Agony' Symbiote Hosts: *'Eddie Brock Jr/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin' *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage' *'Anne Weying/She-Venom' *'Angelo Fortunato/Venom II' *'Felicia Hardy/Bizarnage' *'Leslie Gesneria/Agony' *'Steve Rogers/Symbiote Captain America' *'Symbiote Thor' Group Villain Names: *'Sinister Six' *'The Enforcers' *'Sinister Seven' *'Sinister Six II' *'The Crime Mob' *'Russian Mafia' *'Sinister Six III' *'Sinister Twelve' *'Squadron Sinister' Supporting Characters: *'Mary Jane Watson' *'J. Jonah Jameson' *'Gwen Stacy' *'Aunt May' *'Donald Menken' *'Captain George Stacy' *'Harry Osborn' *'Lily Hollister' *'Norman Osborn' *'Liz Allen' *'Ned Leeds' *'Dr. Curt Connors' *'Robbie Robertson' *'Betty Brant' *'Officer Jean DeWolffe/Captain Jean DeWolffe' *'Rand Robertson' *'Dr. Mendell Stromm' *'Glory Grant' *'Dr. Ashley Kafka' *'Dr. Miles Warran' *'Jane Foster' *'Pepper Potts' *'Angelo Fortunato' *'Sally Avril' *'Eddie Brock Sr '(tapes) *'Richard Parker' (footages) *'Odin Allfather' *'Heimdall' *'Don Fortunato' *'JARVIS' *'Kyle Richmond' *'Mark Raxton' Episodes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (2014) Category:Season 2 (2015) Category:Season 3 (2016) Category:What's Next Category:Spider-Man